nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sis Rabbit
|statuses = |alias = Sister The Rabbit The Ghost (referred by Nick and Nack) Scout|job = Horsewomen|location = Skippy's House|relatives = Boyfriend Skippy Rabbit Sister Tagalong Rabbit Mother Mother Rabbit|first_appearance = The Road to Nottingham|skills = Playing with the gold coins, celebrating with them, riding horses along with us, touching the gold coins, falling in love with Skippy.|voiced_by = Tara Strong Dana Laurita (1973)}}Sis Bunny is an anthropomorphic girl rabbit character in Robin Hood. She is the daughter of Mother Rabbit and the older sister of Skippy, Tagalong, and lots of other rabbit siblings. She was voiced by Dana Laurita. She is about 8 or 9 years old. She was also appeared in The Road to El Dorado on The Road to Nottingham that she was voiced by Tara Strong. Appearance Sis is a white colored rabbit. She wears a long red dress with pink bloomers, and her ears are tied with a large pink hair bow. She seems to be taller and skinnier than her brother and her other siblings, possibly making her the firstborn. Personality Personality wise, Sis appears to be a typical young girl. She is friendly, but she can be bossy and she likes to tease her brother Skippy. Judging by one scene, she may harbor a slight crush on Robin Hood, as she mentions that he is handsome, "just like his reward posters" upon seeing him in person. Role in the film Sis plays a fairly minor role in the film, having a major role in only one or two scenes. The rest of her appearances are cameos. She is seen with her family at Skippy's birthday party. Like the rest of them, she is angry when The Sheriff of Nottingham steals Skippy's birthday present, but cheers up with Robin Hood comes with his own present for the birthday boy. She takes a moment to tease Skippy about Robin Hood's hat being too big, before being scolded by her mother and to have her little sister repeat the scolding. She then goes with Skippy, Tagalong, and their friend Toby to go test out Skippy's new bow and arrow. She warns him that he is shooting the bow too high, and watches her brother shoot the arrow into Prince John's courtyard. When Maid Marian invites them in, Sis notes that the former is very nice and encourages Toby and Tagalong to come. She watches as Skippy role plays Robin Hood's rescue of Maid Marian and laughs when Lady Kluck mimics Prince John and when Maid Marian kisses Skippy. She later has a few cameos throughout the rest of the film. She attends the archery tournament, and is seeing cheering for the competitors. Later, she is shown during the song "Phony King Of England". After that, she is imprisoned alongside the rest of her family, for not paying taxes, and later escapes along with them (jumping to dodge arrows at it). She appears at the end, as the newlywed Robin Hood and Maid Marian ride off to which she catches Marian's bouquets of flowers much to her little sister's madness. Category:Characters Category:The Road to El Dorado characters Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Animals Category:Cousins Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:The Road to El Dorado Category:English characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Horsewomen Category:Anthropologists Category:Children